Kim Stoppable
by fansisters02
Summary: Kim Possible is now a mother and running a fashion designing company on top of taking care of her husband, Ron, and fighting crime. Then, Ron and her kids go missing. How will she find them? R&R Please be nice and enjoy my fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

Kim Possible

Summary-Kim Possible is now a mother and running a fashion designing company on top of taking care of her husband, Ron, and fighting crime

"Bonnie Stopable! Out of bed!" Kim shouted upstairs. She sighed, and stroked her crying new borns chin. "Shhhh...it's okay, ..." She coaxed.

She spent as much quality time with her kids and husband, Ron Stoppable, as she could, because she was still fighting crime and doing fashion design for her new store. She also coached cheerleading for her daughter, Bonnie's, High school Varsity Cheer Squad.. On top of that, she still had to squeeze in time with her bestfriend, Monique.

Kim's attention snapped back to reality as her handsome husband, Ron, walked into the room with his dress pants and tie. He had to go work at Bueno Nacho, his resteraunt he now owned, and the health inspectors were scheduled to come today. Kim smiled to herslef. Ron got so worked up over these things, he wanted everything with the Mexican Resteraunt to be perfect, or at least perfect for him.

"Bye, sweetie," Kim said, grabbing his tie, pulling him in, and kissing him. He smiled back.

"Bye, Kim. Should I drop Mae and Bonnie off at the at the Daycare?" He asked. Kim shook her head.

"I'm gonna have Bonnie do it, I need her to run some errands for me, and then she has work,"

Ron nodded, and headed out the door.

Bonnie came racing down the stairs, toothbrush in her mouth, mud mask on her face.

"Morning Mom," she mumbled. Kim smiled at her, and passed her a granola bar. Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

"Fattening," she said, like the granola bar itself totally grossed her out.

Kim sighed and pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

"Go drop Mae off at daycare. I have to go in to the store for a little bit. Then I need you to pick some things up around town. Then you have a shift at Beuno Nacho,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and grabbed the car keys and a shopping list from her mom.

"An entire summer day, shot," she groaned.

"Hey, missy," Kim said. " You have a date tonight with Jake, and then you're staying the night with Alyssa. If you think your day is too shot to go out with your boyfriends and bestfriend, you're allowed to stay home," Kim raised her brows. Bonnie shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Lemme go wash off my mask and get dressed," Kim agreed, and Bonnie ran off to put her next trendy outfit on.

30 minutes later, Bonnie came down in a denim white mini skirt, a blue and silver striped shirt, and a long white sweater wthat came down to the hem of the skirt. She had done her blonde hair, (inherited from her father) into a messy bun on the back of her head. She slipped on her pink flip-flops, grabbed Mae, and headed out the door.

"Bye, mom!" she yelled.

Kim wasn't long getting ready and getting to her car for work. She took her usual pause next to Rufus's grave, under the oak tree. Rufus had passed away a few years before.

Just as Kim started to jump into the car, her Kimuticator beeped, Wade's son needing something. Crap. Drakken and Sheigo's daughter was at it again, and Kim had to go put her life up to save others again. She jumped into her car, and zoomed off to Beuno Nacho, to grab Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kim pulled into the Beuno Nacho at 9:00 am exactly. She rushed in to get Ron, feeling bad she had to interrupt his big day. She walked to the counter where John, Ron's best friend, was working, also dressed in a suit.

"Hello, welcome to Beuno Nacho, would you like to try our-" Kim cut John off.

"I need Ron now," she ordered, digging through her bag, looking for her "mission" clothes.

John nodded, used to Ron having to leave.

"He just went to the men's room, should I go get him?" John asked Kim politely.

"Yes, please. Tell him the kids are fine, and we need to go out," She said.

John nodded dutifully, and walked into the men's room. Kim walked into the women's to start changing. She was, after all, wearing her store clothes, a tight, knee-length navy blue skirt, a white tank top, and a matching navy blue blazer. She was also wearing heels, which probably wouldn't work for chasing people around and climbing walls.

She redid her hair into another ponytail, slipped on a black long sleeved tee, and her green cargo pants. She slipped her tennis shoes on, grabbed her bag, and walked back out of the restroom where John was waiting, looking very pale and worried.

"John, what's going on?" Kim demanded. John looked down at his feet, and then back up at Kim.

"I don't know," He said.

"You don't know? He was in the bathroom, where the Fudge Nuggets could he have gone?" Kim asked. John shrugged.

"I am as worried as you," John said. "But it isn't Ron that worries me as much..." His voice faded. Kim was curious. What else could be more important than her husband? Oh crap...it came to her...her kids.

"Is it my kids? Oh my gosh, anything could happen to them!" Kim rambled and babbled on. John sighed. "Mae and Bonnie are separated? Mae? Newborn Mae? Is she safe?" Kim was crying by now. Usually, she just said, No Prob! All perkily, and then went off to save the world. Only now, her husband and kids were in possible danger. And she wasn't gonna say it was no big deal and be perky about it.

"I gotta go," She said. She wasn't sure where, she would have to figure that out. How had she gone from worrying about Driego and his parents, (Drakken and Sheigo, of course) new invention that would be easy to stop, to her kids going missing. If this was the work of this family of three, Kim was going to kick their butts! Messing with dumb inventions that have a million and one problems is one thing, messing with her kids and husband was quite another!

She ran out the door and jumped into the car. She would first try Bonnie's cell phone. Mae obviously didn't have one, and Ron could manage more than Bonnie could, for sure.

The phone was ringing. There was an answer.

"Eiffel Tower," The person (or thing) with Bonnie's phone hung up after saying the two words. Kim was stumped.

1. Obviously, she needed to go to the Eiffel Tower. But it seemed so easy that the phone person just told her that.

2. How would she get there? She was NOT gonna drive. Not fast enough.

3. She should worry about Mae. How should she contact her?

Kim thought and thought, until finally she decided to ask Bonnie, her friend from college to pick her up and take her there. After the girls had had to work together in college for a term project, they had made friends, realizing that who got the top of the pyramid was no longer legit. Bonnie now worked in Paris, a pro fashion designer. She was so rich and famous, she had a private jet. She would come pick Kim up anytime, especially if it was for something like this.

Kim pulled out her new iPhone, and shot college Bonnie a text.

Kim-Hey, need a ride to Paris ASAP. Kids and Husband in serious danger. Please, can u pick up?

Bonnie-Yea, headed over to the states now. What's wrong?

Kim- idk. Kids missing, Ron missing, called my daughter Bonnie's cell, someone or thing answered, and said Eiffel Tower. Worried sick.

Bonnie-was it Drakken? Sheigo? Dreigo?

Kim-seems too...evil, even for them. I don't think they would go that far.

Bonnie-who else would have done it?

Kim-I know I am saying this a lot. Idk.

Bonnie-Okay, we are almost to Cali. Where are you?

Kim-Bueno Nacho Parking lot.

Bonnie-See ya in 5. Don't worry, we'll find them.

Kim-Bonnie? Don't go looking. This sounds way too easy. You could get hurt.

Kim-Bonnie?

Kim-BONNIE?


End file.
